Retrouvailles
by LastMelodya
Summary: Beberapa kali kehilangan dirimu membuatku tak ingin melepasmu lagi, Rukia. Karena aku sadar, segala yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini hanyalah kau. Kau saja. Dan itu sudah cukup. / [modified canon, birthday fic for Kurosaki Ichigo] RnR? :)


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** Modified canon, miss-typo, Ichigo's pov, minim konversasi, too much deskripsi.

Buat yang kurang suka baca cerita penuh deskripsi, I've warned you, mungkin akan membosankan. Special for Kurosaki Ichigo's birthday.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Retrouvailles**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika aku sadar, bukan sehari atau dua hari aku mengenalmu. Namun, kala mengingatnya, dalam hitungan hari pun saat itu kita telah berada dalam sebuah ikatan statis yang terasa kasual. Polah lakumu membentuk jarak pada relasi ini semakin meretas, seolah tak takut bila tak ada jarak. Kehadiranmu tak memberikan sedikit pun distraksi pada setiap hari-hari yang kujalani, malah, kalau mau dibilang, kau memberiku perubahan baru dalam hidupku. Bagai suplemen yang membuatku candu, dan tak bisa jika tak bertemu.

Setiap langkah yang kupijaki, kini, selalu kutemukan dirimu dalam bayangnya. Setiap tawa dan kekesalanku, kini, selalu ada senyum cerahmu di baliknya. Setiap canda dan ketakutan, kini, perlahan berubah menipis sebab kau ada bersamaku.

Kau mengubahku, Rukia. Kau mengubah takdirku. Kau mengubah segala tujuanku. Karenamu, aku dapat berdiri di sini dan melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi.

.

.

Aku pernah merasa menjadi seseorang yang sangat jahat. Aku pernah membuat seseorang yang kusayangi terbunuh hanya karena ia melindungiku—Ibu. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah hilang sepanjang hidupku. Aku ingat bagaimana sulitnya saat-saat itu, aku berubah, menjadi bocah yang tak lagi kenal ceria, yang tak lagi pernah bisa melihat cahaya matahari, pun walau sedikit saja. Hidupku seolah berakhir, aku hidup dalam guyuran hujan yang seolah selamanya. Aku berada di dalam derasan likuid itu bersama awan hitam mendung yang tak akan pernah berubah cerah. Aku menangis, marah. Rasanya seperti sia-sia. Hidup tak lagi sama, sebab Ibu tak lagi di sana.

Bayangan itu terus menerorku, ke manapun aku pergi. Nyatanya, aku tak pernah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Kepada keluargaku, rasanya aku tak sanggup melihat mereka. Mereka yang masih bisa tersenyum walau kehilangan Ibu—namun yang aku yakini, senyum itu hanya kamuflase. Kamuflase dari segala bentuk kesedihan yang mereka punya. Tapi aku tak bisa, walau sedikit saja, aku tak bisa menerbitkan senyum itu.

Hingga akhirnya kau datang. Tanpa peringatan dan menjadi yang paling mengerti.

Mungkin, selama ini, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah sebuah pengertian. Bukan belas kasihan atau bahkan tindakan penenang. Aku tak butuh segala pertanyaan, tak butuh "Kau bisa bercerita padaku." atau "Kau bisa membagi bebanku padamu.". Kau menjadi satu-satunya yang mengerti, yang membuat segala bebanku seolah terangkat dan hilang sama sekali, bahkan tanpa segala embel-embel memuakkan tersebut.

 _Jika aku bertanya, apakah kau akan menjawab? Ini masalahmu. Masalah terdalammu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk tahu. Jadi, aku akan menunggu. Saat kau ingin mengatakannya, saat kau sudah merasa ingin mengatakannya … bicaralah padaku. Sampai saat itu, aku akan menunggu._

Kau hanya mengatakan itu, Rukia. Dan segalanya terlihat lebih baik.

Dan hujan ini pun berhenti.

.

.

Adalah ketika aku menemukanmu di tengah malam yang sunyi, di bawah lampu jalan yang berkerlip mati. Goresan luka terlihat di pipimu, saat aku melihat dua entitas lain yang nyatanya tengah berusaha menantangmu. Aku ingin mengulurkan tangan, membantumu untuk keluar dari segala kesakitan itu. Mereka bilang, kau berdosa. Dan saat kutahu, dosa itu disebabkan olehku. Kau akan dihukum, katanya. Eksekusi. Dan aku tak bisa hanya diam dan menunggu sampai kabar baru tentangmu datang kepadaku.

Aku hampir bisa bertahan ketika kau malah mengajukan diri. Sebelah kaki mungilmu menyentak erat tanganku yang menggenggam helaian baju _Nii-sama_ -mu. Apa kau tahu, Rukia? Saat itu, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang lain. Seperti kau menolakku dan tak mengacuhkan segala kerja kerasku. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap di sini, bersamaku. Namun kau malah pergi dan berkata tak akan memaafkanku jika aku bergerak dari tempatku untuk mencarimu—sedikit pun. Kau pergi, meninggalkan segala kisah yang menurutku baru saja dimulai. Aku ingin melindungimu, seseorang yang telah melindungi keluargaku. _Rukia, Rukia, bagaimana membuatmu kembali?_

Dan malam itu, hujan kembali turun.

Ketika esoknya aku terbangun, aku menemukan fakta baru. Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, kesempatan sepuluh hari hidup dan mati yang tak akan aku sia-siakan. Aku berlatih keras, hanya untukmu, Rukia. Segala risiko tak terberat tak kuhiraukan. Mungkin aku hampir gagal, tapi, keyakinan membuatku percaya, ketika tujuanku adalah dirimu, tak ada lagi kata mustahil.

Dan ketika akhirnya saat itu tiba, kau tahu, aku merasa menjadi lelaki paling hebat. Di depan semua orang, aku ingin mereka tahu, aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, berdiri di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu.

Kali ini, aku di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rukia.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kaubilang kau akan menetap di sana kembali—Soul Society. Apa aku munafik jika aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan aku mengerti? Lebih dari seratus hari mengenalmu membuatku berpikir ulang, mungkin, kehadiranmu memang telah mengubah segala laku stagnanku. Kita sama, dalam perspektif yang berbeda. Akhirnya, merelakan adalah hal yang paling benar. Aku merelakanmu, mengenyahkan segala rasa taksa yang pada akhirnya mulai mendatangi diriku.

Seringkali aku merasakan rasa takut pada bagian terdalam diriku sendiri. Aku yang ingin menjadi dinding untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi, malah tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Aku membuat sahabat-sahabatku terluka, hanya karena aku merasa sesuatu yang menakutkan dalam diriku. Kau tak di sini, Rukia. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya. Aku seperti benalu, yang tumbuh menyebar, namun tak dapat memberikan apa-apa untuk sekitarnya. Aku hanya simbiosis parasitisme. Mereka tak bisa mengharapkanku. Tidak lagi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, kau datang. Dengan segala pongah menyebalkanmu, tawa khasmu, pukulan telakmu, kau membuat diriku kembali hidup, Rukia. Kau menepis segala ketakutanku—menghapusnya seolah itu adalah hal mudah untuk kau lakukan. Ucapanmu, segala tingkahmu, lakumu, semuanya. Hanya padamu, aku tahu hidupku akan baik-baik saja, dan segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

 _Jika kau takut kehilangan, maka bertambah kuatlah. Jika kau takut tidak dapat melindungi teman-temanmu, berjanjilah untuk bertambah kuat sampai kau dapat melindungi mereka. Jika kau takut kepada hollow di dalam dirimu… Bertambah kuatlah sampai kau bisa mengalahkannya. Jika kau tak ingin mendengarkan orang lain, maka angkatlah dagumu dan teriakkan kata-katamu untuk dirimu sendiri! Itulah pria yang ada di dalam hatiku, Ichigo!_

Terima kasih karena masih mau kembali, Rukia.

Yang paling penting, setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku ada di dalam hatimu.

.

.

Bagian terberatnya adalah, ketika pada akhirnya, aku menyadari siapa kau dan siapa aku.

Di samping segala warna yang kau berikan padaku, nyatanya kau hanyalah seorang Kuchiki Rukia—shinigami yang kenyataannya tak layak berada di sini. Aku hanyalah Kurosaki Ichigo—manusia biasa yang mendapat kekuatan karena dirimu. Aku ingat saat-saat kekuatan itu mulai menipis dan perlahan tak dapat kurasakan. Aku ingat arah pandang matamu yang tak ingin menatap ke dalam mataku seperti biasanya. Aku ingat raut wajahmu yang berbeda, yang tak terdefinisi, namun dengan jelas dapat kubaca.

Aku ingin—sedikit saja, kau mengingat segala kebahagiaan yang bisa kau dapat di sini. Seperti taman _ice skating,_ secuil kebahagiaan yang ingin kubagi bersamamu. Aku senang ketika aku menaut tanganmu dan kau tertawa. Aku senang ketika kembang api bersinar di udara dan kau merasa takjub. Aku senang, setidaknya aku bisa memberimu sedikit kebahagiaan sebelum kita berpisah—itu, kan, yang akan terjadi, Rukia?

Hingga sekarang, hari itu, perpisahan itu, saat di mana keberadaanmu mulai menghilang dari pandangku, adalah saat-saat paling buruk yang tak ingin aku ingat sepanjang hidupku.

Aku ingat tatapanmu yang terakhir.

Aku ingat suaraku yang bergetar.

Dan aku ingat, detak jantungku yang berhenti barang sebentar, saat akhirnya eksistensimu menghilang sama sekali.

 _I wonder, can I keep up with it? The speed of the world without you in it?_

.

.

Tujuh belas bulan adalah waktu terberat yang pernah kujalani selama hidupku, tanpamu. Ratusan kamuflase paradoksal terus terumbar setiap harinya. Aku tentu masih dapat tersenyum, sebuah senyum palsu yang menyakitkan. Sebuah senyum memuakan yang akan terus kupasang ketika seseorang mengujarkan hal-hal seperti,

"Tidakkah kau merindukannya?"

Apakah masih perlu ditanyakan, Rukia? Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga rasanya hampir mati. Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga rasanya tak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan untuk sekitarku. Begitu menyesakkan, hidup dalam dunia yang seharusnya kujalani, namun sebagian dalam diriku tak ingin itu.

Sungguh ironis rasanya, bagaimana dunia dapat terus berjalan dengan normal dan aku tetap berpijak di atasnya, sedang kau tak ada. Memori mematikan segalanya, memaksaku untuk terus-menerus terjebak dalam memoar silam yang sulit diempaskan. Sebuah hal statis yang sudah menjadi repetisi, tiba-tiba diputus begitu saja. Seringkali aku mengatakan pada diriku, bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, sesak dan kekosongan ini akan hilang, namun apa? Malah semakin hari semakin menumpuk.

Jangan pedulikan fakta bahwa ketika kita bersama, yang akan kita lakukan hanya berselisih paham, saling menjambak rambut, saling menatap kesal, saling berbicara kencang, atau saling mengumbar ejek. Pedulikan saja bahwa semua itu menjadi kumpulan kenangan yang selalu ingin kuputar ulang, kulakukan setiap hari, kurasakan terus-menerus.

Kukira frasa hidup normal adalah hidup yang tengah kujalani saat ini; menjadi remaja biasa, yang pergi sekolah tiap hari, mengerjakan tugas-tugas, memperbanyak teman. Tak ada satu pun gagasan menjadi _shinigami_. Tapi, hal itu tak lagi terasa normal bagiku. Sebab entah mulai kapan, kehidupanku yang normal adalah ketika ada kau di dalamnya, Rukia.

Bisa kau mendengarnya?

Bahkan, di suatu masa ketika kekuatanku benar-benar hilang sekali lagi. Kali ini, benar-benar hilang. Tak ada lagi. Semuanya sudah ditarik habis oleh seorang pria besar tak bertanggung jawab. Segalanya seperti berputar ulang di sudut pikiranku. Lagi-lagi, aku tak akan pernah bisa melindungi. Kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa.

Aku hampir putus asa, dan yang dapat kulakukan hanya menangis dan berteriak meminta kekuatanku dikembalikan. Mungkin aku bodoh, apa dengan melakukan hal itu segalanya akan kembali seperti semula? Nyatanya, tidak. Pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi pria lemah yang tak bisa melindungi siapapun. Dan pria lemah itu kini menangis keras di bawah hujan yang turun sempurna.

Seraya berteriak meminta kembali kekuatan yang telah terempas pergi itu.

…dan saat itulah, lagi-lagi, sekali lagi, kau datang.

Kau, Rukia. Selalu kau.

Kau kembali memberikan kekuatan padaku. Dengan pedang ajaib itu. Kau, dengan wajah pongah yang terlihat jauh berbeda, dengan helai rambut yang terpangkas pendek, dengan lencana baru di lengan atasmu, dan dengan senyum kecil yang begitu kurindukan, yang selama ini hanya mampu kubayangkan.

Tujuh belas bulan, Rukia. Dan kau kembali ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Selalu kau. Selalu kau.

.

.

Aku ingat, ketika semua orang di dunia ini membutuhkan kata-kata dan penjelasan panjang untuk menjelaskan banyak hal, kita hanya perlu satu tatapan mata.

Sejak kapan, ya, Rukia?

Sejak kapan tatapan kita lebih banyak berbicara dibanding apa pun?

Kau selalu mengelak ketika aku melakukan sesuatu, tetapi kau tersenyum dengan kata-kata bertolak belakang setelahnya. Tapi, dengan tatapanmu, aku tahu kau akan selalu menerimanya dengan tulus.

Kehilanganmu menjadi salah satu hal yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Dan kembalinya dirimu menjadi salah satu hal yang mengobati segala rasa sakit itu. Lebih dari itu. Kau kembali, aku merasa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, di antara semua itu, hal yang terbaik adalah ketika membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya di pagi ini, yang pertama kali kutemukan adalah kau berada di sisiku. Masih dengan mata terpejam, masih dengan embusan napas teratur, masih dengan kungkungan selimut yang sama dengan milikku.

Aku tersenyum.

Hatiku menghangat.

Mengikatmu dalam sebuah relasi serius bukanlah hal yang mudah. Biar bagaimanapun, kau adalah Kuchiki. Dan kau adalah shinigami. Itu adalah omong kosong yang selalu ingin kuenyahkan semenjak beberapa waktu silam. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau Kuchiki dan shinigami?

Karena aku Kurosaki dan manusia setengah shinigami?

Tidakkah mereka semua melupakan fakta? Aku lahir dari seorang shinigami yang menikah dengan manusia biasa.

Kami telah melalui beberapa hal. Dan hal krusial bernama perasaan seringnya menjadi yang paling akhir untuk dikatakan. Tapi, beberapa kali kehilangan dirimu membuatku tak ingin melepasmu lagi, Rukia. Karena aku sadar, segala yang kubutuhkan di dunia ini hanyalah kau. Kau saja. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi ketika akhirnya aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di lengan kananku.

Aku menoleh, untuk pertama kalinya, menangkap violet indah yang tetap bersinar walau dalam keadaan sayu. Violet itu seolah ikut tersenyum, seperti belah bibir mungilnya yang nampak melengkung begitu indah. Dalam detik ini, aku tak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku pada hal-hal lain. Di sini, di sampingku, wanita yang sangat kucintai baru saja membuka matanya dengan satu senyum yang membuatku hampir kepayang. Kenyataan bahwa kini kami berada dalam satu ranjang dan selimut yang sama membuatku benar-benar kepayang pada akhirnya.

"Senang dengan apa yang kaulihat, _tawake_?"

Sarkasme itu masih sama. Masih khas dan membuatku tersenyum samar.

"Tak pernah sesenang ini." Kataku akhirnya.

Ia mendengus geli, tapi tubuh mungilnya beringsut mendekatiku. Aku dapat merasakan kulit kami bersentuhan, tak dilapisi apa pun, dan sengat-sengat gairah sisa semalam langsung saja menyengatku tanpa perintah.

Tapi, sebelum aku sempat melakukan apa pun, Rukia sudah lebih dulu memeluk leherku. Bibirnya berada tepat di sebelah telingaku ketika ia berkata dengan lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _anata_."

Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah balas memeluknya tanpa ingin melepas sama sekali.

Kalau bisa, untuk selamanya.

.

.

 **end.**

 **Retrouvailles** [French] : The happiness of meeting again after a long time.

a/n: Ini lebih mirip curhatan, ya? Wkwk. Semoga timeline-nya terbaca. Dan semoga panggilan _'anata'_ sudah menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan IchiRuki di scene terakhir. Selain scene terakhir itu, scene-scene lainnya saya rasa dapat ditebak sama kalian :) maaf kalau muter-muter dan bikin bosan. Selamat ulang tahun, Ichiiii :*

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
